Why Him? I Thought I Was Your Mate?
by TheDoctorandRoseLove
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Esme leaves Carlisle to be with a human. This is basically a snippet into how Carlisle would feel. He also, visits her. How will he approach, will he forgive? One-Shot. Reviews are very nice.


**Why Him? Aren't I Your Mate?**

_This is a little one shot, of post "Breaking Dawn". _

_**Summary:**__ Esme left Carlisle, for a human that attracted her. This is purely based from Carlisle's view. What happens when Carlisle visits the home, to talk to Esme? – I suck at summarising, but reviews would be taken on board. _

**I do not own Twilight, all rights are Stephanie Meyers. I do not own Carlisle or Esme, but the other characters are of my choice. I do not intend to make profit out of this, this is pure entertainment only.**

It was a cold night, Carlisle sat on the plush white sofa of his home that he shared with his children, and once to be wife. She _left_ him, and he was a complete and utter mess without her. Of course his kids were making him feel, alive, supported and loved. But it wasn't the _same._ Of course it wouldn't be the same, Esme was his _mate_, and well at least he thought it to be that. After ninety years of marriage, love and consistency Carlisle was alone to deal with the teenage woes and joys. Sure, he had been alone before, for countless of years. But after feeling _companionship and love_ he felt that he was just a useless piece of crap; one Esme got tired of. What did she get tired of? Being to kind? Boring? Working? Not being able to have a kid? Then it dawned on him, that, that would be the reason. _Kids_ she wouldn't ever be able to have a normal life, have his kids. So she left for the next best thing.

Edward had arrived home from hunting with Bella, Alice and Jasper. He sighed, "Carlisle hasn't fed in three weeks, now."

Jasper sighed, "Should we really be letting him work?"

"He's immune, but if he keeps this up; he's going to lash out, I can feel it, in my gut," spoke Edward.

Bella looked confused, "Have you seen him like this before?"

Edward sighed, "Yes. When he first changed me, I was his first companion. He felt like he had made a grave mistake, because I was so angry at him, no I was furious at him. But, when I became to love him and call him my father, every came right; but he would still eat."

Jasper chipped in, "He feels numb to the world, I can't read his thoughts but I presume it's because the only one who made him feel alive, for god knows reasons has left."

Edward sighed, "He thinks we're all bored of him as well, as what Esme was – he thinks she was bored of him. He also thinks that she left because of the whole kid thing again. Because he feels he shouldn't work anymore, maybe that we want him around more."

"He loves his work, so much. When he gets home, I feel satisfaction running off him. We can't let him quit," spoke Jasper, "That'll throw him into deep depression. I can't deal with that."

Alice spoke, "We need to drag him hunting, now. There's been a crash he'll be called to, so much blood…he attacks."

Edward's eyes widened and looked up to the stairs; he rushed up, "Dad?"

Carlisle looked up, "Hello, Edward."

Edward grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, "Please come feed with us, you will kill a human tonight if you don't."

Carlisle hugged back, "I'll be fine."

Edward huffed, "Alice saw it, Dad. Her visions never lie."

Carlisle sighed, "Fine. I'll feed, just for you."

They hunted; Carlisle drank ten deer and two bears. Jasper smiled, a feel of quenched ran through Carlisle and a little feeling of life sparked in him again.

Edward sighed, "Do you want to know why Esme left?"

Carlisle looked to his son, "You know why she left?"

"It isn't what you think she left you for though, Father," spoke Edward.

Carlisle sighed, he wanted it to be some of his reasons, at least then he could face with her not loving him anymore.

"She does love you, father," spoke Edward, "She just needed something else, I don't know. The man she is living with has a young baby, a boy; named William, and a teenager that was in my music class at Forks, Jaime. She keeps her thoughts clouded, because she knows I'd listen in, for answers. But I suspect it's the baby…"

Carlisle punched a tree, sending it into shatters, "Is she hunting though?"

"Every two days, she'll catch a few deer," spoke Alice.

"Do they know?" asked Carlisle.

"No, Dad. And she doesn't plan on telling them," spoke Edward.

He just flung himself on to the cold ground, "I…I was going to suggest on her birthday, that we adopt a young child maybe two or three years old, from the orphanage in Seattle. But then, she left so I had to disband the idea."

His kids all sat with him and cuddled him, Edward spoke, and "I'm sorry Dad."

He nodded, "Does, does Esme want a divorce?"

Edward drew out a long breath, thinking, "Uh, no. I haven't heard anything about her wanting a divorce."

Alice sighed, "Her new partner, asked if she would divorce you. Esme just left saying she needed air. But her mind decided no, that she wouldn't. Not yet anyway."

Carlisle gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and hugged Edward and Jasper, "Thank you all for being here for me."

Carlisle had gone to the hospital, saved the male's life. He was now on his way home and texted Edward for the address she lives at; he just wanted to talk to her. Edward responded with the address, which wasn't far from the hospital. He drove past every day, which stung in its own respect.

He knocked on the door, a male answered, "Hello."

"Is Esme home? I'd like to speak with her," spoke Carlisle. He felt like killing the man, he wasn't attractive, but he saw the baby sitting near the fire and knew that was why Esme was here.

"Yes, come on in. She is in the study room, reading, I'll just go get her," spoke the man.

"Thank you," spoke Carlisle as he moved through the door. He kept his hands placed together in the front of his body. Esme descended down the stairs and froze when she saw her husband, "Carlisle, what are you doing here?"

Her new partner was behind her and went over to his kids and started playing with the baby. Esme moved over to Carlisle to look at him and she saw a broken man and it broke her heart.

"I needed to talk to you, I need to understand. It's the baby isn't it?" asked Carlisle.

"I like Owen as well, I do," spoke Esme.

"Why him though? I thought I was your mate," spat Carlisle.

"You are! But, he can give me a life," whispered Esme, "That I want."

"What about when he notices you aren't getting any older, or that you disappear at night for some reason? What happens when he starts to question why you are so cold, so pale and golden eyed?" asked Carlisle.

"I'll deal with that, when it comes," spoke Esme.

"Think about the Volturi, Esme. It's your head they'll have, I cannot bear to think of losing you," spoke Carlisle, his voice had cracked. Owen was watching, he couldn't hear what they were saying. But then he saw Carlisle pick her hand up and point at the bracelet she wore.

"You still wear it," murmured Carlisle.

"Of course I do! For our kids!" spat Esme. Then there was a knock at the door, Owen went and answered it. A bronze haired boy stood at the door, he entered the house without warning.

"You don't care _Mom_," spat Edward.

Owen was confused; he was told she didn't have kids.

"I do!" rebutted Esme.

"You told," Edward pointed to Owen, "That you don't have kids."

Carlisle growled, "Unbelievable! Esme! UNBELIEVABLE!"

Esme raised her hands, "Of my own blood, Carlisle, Edward. I made it clear I couldn't have children that we, Carlisle, had adopted some."

"He's thinking how we're so alike Mom, same pale colour, same eye colour," spoke Edward.

"He doesn't need to know," whispered Esme.

"Ask Dad what he was going to do for your birthday, ask him," spat Edward. Earning a glare from Carlisle, "She needs to know Dad."

"What were you going to do?" asked Esme.

"Ask if you wanted to adopt a baby from the orphanage in Seattle, as we can't have our own. It doesn't matter now, seems you have the family here that you want. Goodbye," explained Carlisle. He moved to the door, "Come on, Edward. Let's go home."

Carlisle was out the door with Edward on his tail, "He's asking questions now, and she can't answer him. Because all she is thinking about is her human dream about you and her having a baby of your own."

Carlisle got into his Mercedes, and Edward in the passenger seat, "I ran here, thought you would take me home."

"Of course, son," spoke Carlisle and sighed.

"She does love you," spoke Edward breaking the silence. They were soon at home, greeted by all his children hugging him, besides Edward.

Carlisle sat in his office, thinking about how she was surprised to see him, how she had admitted that he was still her mate. Meant she still loved him, he couldn't begin to think her begging that guy not to ask questions. Rosalie interrupted his train of thought, a small smile on her face, "Someone wants to see you."

In an instant she was gone and replaced by Esme, "I'm sorry Carlisle."

"You here for a divorce?" spat Carlisle, venom running off his teeth.

"No. I'm here because I love you, and a family with you means more to me than some human, Owen will live," said Esme and kissed him. Carlisle kissed back, he wrapped his arms around her and led her to the bedroom, hearing four sets of cars dispatch from the garage, "Alone," he murmured and threw her on the bed.

"All alone, for you to ravish me, Dr Cullen," seduced Esme.

"All for you my dear," said Carlisle and lavished her lips…

- Finished -

**REVIEWS ARE KIND – BE NICE.**


End file.
